


Vértigo

by Pied_Piper (Kiri_Oasis)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, Enamoramiento mutuo, M/M, Maestro y estudiante, Relacion complicada, problemas de comunicación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Oasis/pseuds/Pied_Piper
Summary: Tal vez no cuando lo conoció, pero con el paso del tiempo supo que el uno iba a ser el motivo de destrucción del otro.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Kayn

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando me comenzó a gustar esta pareja, comencé a escribir antes de darme cuenta.

> _ "El vértigo es algo diferente del miedo a la caída. El vértigo significa que la profundidad que se abre ante nosotros nos atrae, nos seduce, despierta en nosotros el deseo de caer, del cual nos defendemos espantados." _

La insoportable levedad del ser, Milan Kundera.

* * *

Tal vez no cuando lo conoció, pero con el paso del tiempo supo que el uno iba a ser el motivo de destrucción del otro. Podría haber muchos motivos, o tal vez ninguno y solo eran pensamientos vagos de su mente sabiendo el final de esa historia, no obstante, su destino indicaba que era imposible cambiar las cosas.

Con cuidado, los dedos buscaron deshacerse del yelmo que cubría sus facciones frías, casi inmutables. Las escenas podían repetirse varias veces en su cabeza como si fuera un libro cuyas páginas leyó con anterioridad. No se encontraba perdido, sus funciones estaban siendo cubiertas a la perfección y no había motivo para que cualquiera de sus pupilos tuviera sospechas de tantos pensamientos mezclados.

Los recuerdos, los años, las misiones, tantos nombres, tantas vidas y sangre que se hallaba invisible en sus manos ya limpias solo externamente. Y luego de eso, un extraño sentimiento, como un cuchillo que significaba el fin de todo, afilado y resplandeciente de todos los aciertos y errores que cometió.

El color de esos irises que lograban brillar en la oscuridad espesa lo hacía recordar todo eso, acompañado de una clase de vértigo, mas no era juzgado en ningún momento, y eso era lo que podía afirmarse cuando lo encontraba con esa devoción tan profunda como el pozo de problemas en el cual él se había hundido. Antes de notarlo, se hallaba hasta el cuello con esa sensación embriagante y odiosa.

Sin embargo, admitir que un sentimiento que repudiaba era tan humano al igual que su propia carne era imposible de aceptar en voz alta.

Entonces, sentía algo tibio contra sus labios y el malestar decrecía. Su cabeza y sus sentidos se abrumaban para enfocarse con vehemencia en una sola cosa, continuar como si el calor fuera a escapar cual humo entre sus dedos. Suavidad, cuando las yemas se hundían en hilos largos de noche y nada salvo la humedad importaba por unos segundos. Rudeza, cuando se sobreponía para guiarlo a su antojo.

Lo sentía cerca, pero nunca era suficiente. Se juntaba, con el roce descarado e incluso peligroso, sus ojos se posaban sobre sus cuerpos temblando por la necesidad. No le importó, porque entre las paredes oscuras de sus aposentos no tenía que importarle nada que no fuera el sentir de su pecado. 

Encima de él, repasaba todo con un cuidado más excesivo del que estaba dotado. Recorrió caminos por los cuales ya había pasado varias veces con ansiedad notoria. Mandíbula, cuello, omóplatos, cualquier espacio que quisiera. Y juntó sus bocas, una y otra vez sin poder aburrirse de la sensación.

Las caricias causaban escalofríos en su piel, más importante que eso, algo dentro de él temblaba y quemaba igual que un infierno siendo desatado. Se despojaba de cualquier cosa que pudiera interponerse entre él y su agonizante y libidinoso deseo de arder en ese averno.

Bajó con lentitud, probando la paciencia ajena, algo que eventualmente desencadenaría la rebeldía del joven que yacía en sus brazos. Fue apartado, no como un rechazo, sino con un ferviente deseo revelado en sus ojos, con labios húmedos y mechones fuera de lugar, mostrándose de la única forma débil que podía aceptar. Y sabía que eso era bidireccional, la única forma débil en cual se podían mostrar era esa.

Más que admitir un sentimiento de afecto o mostrar que detrás de una caricia podía existir otro que el significado carnal, él prefería consentir que no era más una necesidad libidinosa la que lo unía a aquel individuo dueño de sus tormentos.

Se hubiera tomado el tiempo necesario para exasperarlo hasta el cansancio, porque el simple hecho de hacerlo a veces resultaba divertido, sin embargo, su propia necesidad era más fuerte de lo que esperó.

Nunca imaginó caer de una manera tan desastrosa. Que la falta de contacto, una vez probado tan esperado encuentro, lo hiciera volver a caer una y otra vez. Que la primera vez lo hiciera un adicto capaz de esperar por una próxima ocasión. Para ellos, eso debía suceder cada cierto tiempo por el bienestar mental de ambos, algo que no funcionaba debido al creciente malestar del maestro de las sombras.

Se movió, y vio la ropa ajena restante en un lugar lejano que no le importaba. Después de eso sus pensamientos no estaban en otro sitio que no fuera el calor, o la voz desordenada que se perdía en suspiros haciendo eco en su cabeza en una melodía agradable. El canto de su nombre bajo esa voz que solo él lograba quebrar.

Juntos, encajando. Se hundía tan profundo como fuera posible en ese éxtasis que se extendía durante incontables minutos. Dedos viajaban por su piel, lastimando casi imperceptible su espalda y rozando su nuca. Después, entre los cortos mechones, como si fuera imposible agarrarlos para sostenerse unos segundos.

Entonces, sucedía. Las miradas se encontraban una vez más, casi sin aliento. Una de sus manos se posaba en el hueco debajo de la oreja, apenas y hundiéndose en las hebras oscuras ya esparcidas y desarregladas sobre sus almohadas. Lo sostenía con fuerza, repasando en sus facciones y aquellas pupilas que buscaban respuestas en sus ojos, suplicando por otro beso con sus labios entreabiertos y su aliento escapando cada que arremetía con fuerza.

Sentía lo acelerado del esfuerzo físico en su pecho —o al menos eso se hacía creer—, y algunas acciones ajenas que podrían ser inconcebibles en otros casos. Unos pocos gemidos, que por dentro le sacaban una sonrisa socarrona satisfecha al saber que su pupilo odiaba hacer ruido por su orgullo; no obstante, quedaban en las mismas condiciones cuando su acompañante se movía de alguna manera que lo hacía perder el perfecto control que él tenía.

¿Podía compararse a alguna pelea?, era muy parecido a una competencia por hacer un desastre del otro, pero lo único cierto era que al final ambos acababan perdiendo. 

Seguían sin detenerse hasta que todos su sentidos eran embriagados con una placentera sensación que recorría sus cuerpos al llegar al clímax. Y durante esos breves segundos, algo en Kayn relucía. Su piel brillaba, sus ojos destellaban, su cuerpo tenía una calidez desconocida y casi escuchaba el sonido de algo golpear en un ritmo frenético y constante. Aquello lo alejaba de inmediato. 

Una vez que terminaban, se quedaban suspendidos en un silencio sepulcral. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos confusos.

Zed se levantaba como si hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, tomaba sus prendas y no dirigía su mirada al joven que reposaba en su cama. Haría lo que cada noche hacía después de que ambos terminaban sus encuentros, darse una ducha, y cuando volviera el muchacho ya no estaría ahí, dejando la habitación solitaria.

Recordó la noche de su primer encuentro. 

_ Al terminar, ninguno pudo reaccionar con claridad. El chico de cabellos oscuros parecía haber entrado en estado de shock y no se había movido mientras miraba el techo. Lo único que pudo decir cuando se quitó de encima y se hizo a un lado fue un serio: —Vete —. A lo que escuchó un, —¿Quién quisiera quedarse aquí?  _

_ No respondió más, y Kayn se fue sigiloso, atravesando la pared. _

_ Su pupilo se presentó a la mañana siguiente al entrenamiento, sin mirarlo a la cara y con un semblante serio. No era necesario amenazarlo para que no comentara acerca de lo que había sucedido, porque de por sí, parecía que el mismo Kayn no deseaba que nadie se enterara, es más, parecía que ni siquiera quería recordarlo.  _

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando, una semana después, en medio de una discusión, terminaron en la cama una segunda vez.

Despejando los pensamientos, decidió irse para tomar un baño.

Al regresar, no fue una sorpresa encontrar la habitación vacía. Él se había marchado ya.

* * *

Observó atentamente los movimientos de todos aquellos que eran sus seguidores. Cada uno debía ser experto en lo que había buscado especializarse. Sus ojos buscaban entre todos los cuerpos el de aquella persona que era el más destacable, gracias a su yelmo era poco probable que notara que lo observaba.

Él era excepcional en cada cosa que hacía, el problema era su comportamiento que a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio. Él sabía que esa rebeldía era tan admirable como peligrosa, porque esa cualidad era la que estaba sellando el destino de ambos. No esperaba que fuera distinto, porque las circunstancias de su ascenso llevaban en su cabeza desde hace días, preguntándose si ese muchacho era el karma.

Algo llamó su atención al terminar la práctica. Las conversaciones de sus pupilos en general no eran de su interés, eran solo tonterías, pláticas sin importancia de adolescentes que algún día debían crecer. Él tenía cosas más importantes en su cabeza que lo que decía, pero al escuchar  _ ese _ nombre tuvo un repentino interés que lo llevó a prestar atención.

—Así que has estado divirtiéndote, ¿eh?

Frunció su semblante, extrañado. Se notaba que el menor no estaba cómodo con la cercanía con la cual le estaban hablando. Su mirada de asco estaba mezclada con una de confusión que cambió de inmediato cuando alguien le hizo saber de su condición. Tocó su cuello, manchado, esa marca que era una prueba de lo que había hecho. Estaba molesto, lo pudo notar.

—Este lugar no es para que estés haciendo de las tuyas —dijo otra voz, un reclamo que hizo que rodara los ojos. Y su actitud cambió, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

—Yo hago lo que quiero —respondió, mostrándose orgulloso hasta que una pregunta lo puso incómodo, disimulando bien—. Lo que haga y con quién, no es de su incumbencia.

Luego se marchó, irritado.

El resto del día el menor fue blanco de miradas curiosas, y decidió no actuar solo por curiosidad de saber cuál sería su comportamiento. Ignoraba a la mayor parte, y a veces, terminaba mandando al diablo si decían algo que lo molestara. Era muy sincero, siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando mostraba parte de su desagrado ante un coqueteo demasiado obvio y terminaba por moverse de lugar.

Casi finalizando el día decidió dar acto de presencia en cualquier lugar en el que pudieran perturbar la paz de Kayn. Era claro que si estaba cerca no iba a atreverse a mostrar actitudes infantiles y serían recatados y sumisos, sin poder faltarle al respeto. Claro, no lo hizo sin antes afirmar para el mismo que era porque estaba harto de los murmullos e indagaciones.

Aun con ello, sabía bien que la única forma de acabar con los rumores y las intenciones que tenían con Kayn era que se involucrara directamente en el asunto, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, eso era exponerse en más de un sentido. Su pupilo estaba en boca de todos, con buenos o malos ojos. Aquellas personas que lo tomaban como un punto al cual debían llegar, un objetivo a sobrepasar, y ese número que parpadeaba con sus pestañas soñando con algo más.

Sintió algo parecido a las náuseas y resopló fastidiado.

Odiaba eso.

Esa sensación que le quemaba.

Ese sentimiento de algo molestándolo sin poder deshacerse de ello.

Esos ojos que parecían acecharlo incluso en su soledad.

Lo repetía, Kayn, Kayn, _Kayn_. 

Estaba hundido hasta el cuello, completamente ahogado en él. No encontraba solución a su problema.

Pero estaba bien si podía esconderlo, si podía usarlo un poco más, después de todo él era suyo, de alguna u otra forma, le pertenecía en todos los aspectos posibles. Su lealtad, su vida, su cuerpo, aun así, él necesitaba más, todo.

De esa manera, el tiempo incontable escapaba entre sus pensamientos.

Estaba muy entrada la noche, probablemente todos yacían dormidos en paz. No pudo dormir mucho tiempo, un sueño hizo que se despertara irritado. Toda clase de escenarios se habían mostrado en sus sueños desde que podía recordar, pero aquel lo perturbó más que cualquiera que tuviera de por medio un escenario tormentoso. 

Cada uno tenía su propia debilidad aguardando a salir a la luz en cualquier momento, y el maestro no estaba dispuesto a abrir los ojos y aceptar la suya.

Se levantó, de todas formas, echar un vistazo por el lugar no sería raro proviniendo de él. Siguió un camino específico, sigiloso, rápido como siempre. Y se encontró pocos pasos frente a aquella puerta. Un pequeño susurro fue lo que distinguió al estar cerca, aquel que se convirtió en dos voces cuyas palabras no podían ser distinguidas por completo.

Entró, porque la privacidad en ese momento le importaba tanto como el equilibrio.

Vio a su alumno estrella cerrando la puerta de su armario, casi tan irritado como él. Se volteó, sorprendido y con claras intenciones de golpear a quien había irrumpido en su espacio de una manera tan estúpida, pero olvidando la idea en cuanto notó de quien se trataba. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con un tono claramente insolente que pasó por alto.

—¿Con quién hablabas?, tienes entrenamiento temprano, no deberías estar despierto —respondió.

—No lo sé, ¿quizá con el Darkin que tú mismo me enviaste a traer? Esa herramienta agrícola habla en ocasiones.

Por la acidez de sus palabras supo que no se encontraba de buen humor.

—¿Hablas con el Darkin? Justo cuando pensé que podías hacer algo interesante.

Kayn calló unos segundos, su conversación se iba a tornar en una seria discusión.

—No estás todo el día conmigo, tal vez hice algo cuando no veías —respondió—. O quizá alguien estuvo aquí antes de que llegaras y salió sin que lo supieras. Ni siquiera te importa lo que hago.

Molesto, su mirada se tornó más fría. En toda la oscuridad de la habitación podía distinguir a la perfección el muchacho frente a él.

—Tienes razón, no me interesa lo que hagas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar a un niño —dijo—. Eso sería un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo.

Por primera vez en su conversación, los ojos huyeron de los suyos hacía un punto fijo en la habitación.

—Si es así, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, maestro —respondió antes de darse la vuelta, como si no quisiera seguir hablando, sin embargo, pudo escuchar con claridad cómo añadió en un tono más bajo: —De todas formas ¿quién quisiera pasar tiempo contigo?

Más que un pensamiento en concreto fue llevado por los mismos instintos que lo hicieron ir a esa habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, acercándose a aquel al que siempre proclamaba quererlo lejos con sus palabras. Lo empujó contra el armario y aunque vio una pequeña expresión de dolor no escuchó quejas.

—¿Quién estuvo aquí?

Vio una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Ahora te importa?

Lo miró con molestia, no podía aguantar .

—Kayn... —advirtió, demostrando que no era una broma para él. Se acercó con un brazo a un costado, cerca, sintiendo la respiración ajena. La sonrisa se desvaneció, y los labios se abrieron como si deseara decir algo, pero callándose de inmediato. 

Quiso saber qué era lo que iba a decir antes de arrepentirse. 

—Nadie, Zed —respondió, volteando su mirada con desinterés—. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

La atención volvió sobre él. Cuatro palabras habían dicho más de lo que se había propuesto el menor, eso lo supo porque el semblante indicaba que se sentía débil en ese momento.

Acarició los cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos, viéndose tentado una vez más en el vértigo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Fundiéndose en otro beso. Sabiendo que no habría nada más que eso y siempre uno tendría que desaparecer con indiferencia absoluta. Eso era todo lo que debía ser, todo lo que podía ser.

Él viviría con ese sentimiento asfixiante, hasta el día en el cual uno tuviera que eliminar al otro, o la historia se volviera a repetir.

Ese era el precio de su pecado. 

Ese era el precio de sentir.


	2. Zed

> _ "Llevadme, por piedad, adonde el vértigo con la razón me arranque la memoria. ¡Por piedad! ¡Tengo miedo de quedarme con mi dolor a solas!" _

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

* * *

Conocerlo había sido el principio, pero también el fin.

No supo cuándo había albergado esa clase de sentimientos dentro, pero sabía que era lo suficiente malo para jamás decirlos en voz alta. Lo único que él conoció alguna vez en la vida fue el odio, y la voluntad para poder seguir aun cuando la penumbra era demasiado pesada para poder avanzar.

Sin embargo, teniendo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, solo se podía enfocar en los labios ajenos, tomando los propios como cada que le apetecía a su maestro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y casi sentía algo más que solo contacto ansioso, pero lo descartaba de inmediato porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cuando sacaba el yelmo que cubría el rostro de su maestro, era una de las pocas oportunidades que se podía dar para tener algo de control, para poder hacer lo que deseara escasos segundos antes de sucumbir ante el peso ajeno. Y con parsimonia, acercaba su boca para poder calmar los nervios crecientes.

En la oscuridad de su habitación era capaz de ver todo con más claridad que nunca, y no le importaba lo que estuviera más allá de esas pupilas carmesí. No importaba si todo era una mentira que se estaba quebrando entre sus manos, esperando calma para que los cristales pudieran cortar cada vez más profundo. Ese momento era su anestesia de la realidad que lo hundía cada día de su vida.

Cuando estaban tan cerca lo podía sentir. Escuchaba la apertura a la única debilidad que podían darse el lujo de mostrar. Lo escuchaba, claro, radiante como una melodía que lo hipnotizaba. Lo veía, con la misma devoción con la cual lo había hecho tantos años, y lo sentía como un humano, con la carne junto a la suya y el embriagante sentimiento de pecar para él.

En todos esos años que estuvo entrenándose para no tener miedo a nada, su maestro le había dado la lección más importante, un miedo que él no creyó capaz de conocer. El sentimiento de debilidad que carcomía su piel cuando se encontraba con Zed. Algo que era parecido a la desesperación, a ahogarse sin la oportunidad de poder morir.

Se veía a través de las pupilas, y con deseos egoístas se tomaba la atribución de contemplar con detalles para no olvidarlo nunca de esa forma. No frío e inquebrantable, sino hambriento, con fuego en sus ojos y calor en su tacto. La expectativa y el deseo desbordando en cada exhalación. La cordura ajena y la propia siendo desgarradas placenteramente en cada movimiento realizado.

Y esperaba, perdido entre suspiros, escuchar algo que le hiciera creer en algo más. Que lo obligara a caer rendido sin temor.

Cada pensamiento en su mente era alivianado cuando las yemas ajenas lo recorrían. Todos sus sentidos profanados por el sentimiento placentero y el perfume subiendo por su cabeza, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser.

Las emociones se mezclaban cuando ambos acababan. Odio, calma, paz. A veces Kayn deseaba tener la fortaleza para quedarse, para poder dormir en el mismo lugar en el cual había sido tomado tantas veces. Sin embargo, sabía que era imposible yacer en el lecho de su maestro por más que lo deseara. Así que apenas veía la espalda desaparecer por la puerta, tomaba sus pertenencias y se marchaba en silencio.

Después de esa primera vez con Zed realizó sus actividades por inercia. En su cabeza se repitió el mismo momento tantas veces que apenas pudo dormir, porque recordarlo le revolvía el estómago. Los labios, la voz, el tacto de esos dedos sobre cada parte casta de su piel, esos ojos intensos que parecían observar hasta el más profundo de sus secretos; recordar cada una de esas cosas le provocaba escalofríos en la piel y un inminente deseo.

Pasó día tras día entre desvelos, pensamientos desordenados, casi al borde del abismo de la locura por tenerlo tan presente en su mente. Le costó mucho entender que algo estaba mal con él, y aquello que estaba fuera de lugar tenía que quedarse oculto de cualquiera que pudiera entenderlo.

Y por eso regresó en cada una de esas ocasiones, porque aun si lo sabía y era casi imposible negarse la ferviente necesidad que sentía por su maestro, al menos Kayn tenía en claro que no era el único que necesitaba el tacto ajeno.

Una vez que regresaba a su habitación luego de ver a Zed, escuchaba la voz del único que era conocedor de una fracción de sus lamentos.

―¿Fuiste de nuevo a la habitación de tu amado maestro? ―dijo, y su voz sonaba casi irritada. No respondió, porque no tenía caso si la respuesta ya era conocida. Al menos no debía darle explicaciones, el Darkin sabía bien que Kayn no hablaba una vez que regresaba de reunirse con su maestro.

Soltó su cabello, porque no tenía sentido tenerlo sujeto si ya era un desastre, y desaparecía una vez más para poder encargarse de limpiar todo rastro que pudiera quedar de su encuentro.

Entonces, durmió, porque al menos en sus sueños Zed no estaba en su cabeza.

* * *

En las mañanas debía levantarse para ir a su entrenamiento diario. Llevó a Rhaast consigo e intentó que su concentración fuera la misma de siempre. Debido al yelmo, le resultaba imposible saber si se encontraba en el campo de visión de aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos, aunque en algunas ocasiones creía sentir esa intensa mirada recorrerlo. Esa misma mirada que conocía tan bien.

Al terminar, sintió algo de paz, porque al menos tenía tiempo para él mismo. No obstante, ese día parecía querer tornarse más insoportable y largo cuando se encontraba hablado con alguno de los demás alumnos. Uno de ellos había encontrado una imperfección en su piel, la misma que no tardó en recordar su origen. Se molestó, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era lidiar con un montón de idiotas curiosos.

―Este lugar no es para que estés haciendo de las tuyas ―reclamó una voz, y él rodó los ojos. En realidad, esas palabras lo molestaban demasiado, pero mostró una sonrisa arrogante para no mostrar lo que sentía. Vio de reojo a Rhaast, quien escudriñaba su comportamiento como si supiera qué pasaba por su cabeza.

―Yo hago lo que quiero ―respondió, mostrando orgullo.

―¿Y quién es la afortunada? ―preguntó alguien, con ello, no pudo evitar sentir demasiada incomodidad. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en cada uno de sus pensamientos e incluso indirectamente en cada aspecto de su vida, carcomiendo por dentro su cabeza. Nunca nadie debía saber quién era la persona que alargaba sus noches, él único que podía sobrepasar cada muro para lograr que cayera una y otra vez en la agonía de estar a su lado.

Se sentía débil, por completo débil ante la presencia de su maestro. El vértigo se mezclaba con el sentimiento de querer gritar, el deseo desahogarse por no poder callar todo lo que sentía de repente, por el dolor en su pecho cada que se marchaba sin decir palabra alguna y el deseo de regresar a arruinarse.

―Lo que haga y con quién, no es de su incumbencia.

Luego se marchó.

Aunque el resto del día sintió las miradas sobre él y solo se dedicaba a ignorar a cualquiera, salvo a aquellos que se atrevían a querer sacar más información, y harto, debía ponerlos en su lugar con un par de insultos. No necesitaba tener tacto, no era como si estuviera en una escuela con niños frágiles e influenciables.

En el día recibió un par de coqueteos, y supuso que era debido a los rumores que no habían tardado en correr desde esa mañana. Estuvo muy cerca de saltarse la cena para no tener que lidiar con eso hasta la aparición de Zed en el salón. Cuando el mayor entró el ambiente cambió y se volvió más ameno, al menos con eso tenía más libertad para moverse sin que lo fastidiaran.

No pudo evitar mirarlo un par de veces, esperando no ser tan obvio y a pesar de no haber acabado su plato, se retiró, porque no soportaba estar ahí por más tiempo.

Llegó a su habitación, posicionando a Rhaast en una pared mientras aspiraba hondo y soltaba el aire de sus pulmones en una gran exhalación. Se molestaba, porque, aunque intentara era imposible cambiar ese ardor en el estómago.

―Otra vez pensando en Zed ―afirmó el Darkin―. ¿No te cansas de sufrir?

―No es por él ―respondió, aun sabiendo que era imposible despistar a Rhaast.

―Y tampoco vas en las noches a su habitación ―habló―. Es tan molesto como los humanos se convierten en un desastre por sus sentimientos.

Prefirió no contestar, su cabeza estaba intentando poner las ideas en orden.

No era como si no supiera que estaba perdido. Que cada uno de sus pensamientos le pertenecían a él. Se encontraba ahí cada vez que podía ser de él, aunque fuera un par de horas. Estaba entre sus manos, como si fuera un muñeco con el cual jugar a antojo. Tan rendido por el dolor en el pecho deseando cada vez un poco más, algo imposible.

Intentó dormir, pero fue inútil, era otra de esas noches en las cuales iba a desvelarse pensando en lo arruinado que se encontraba. Se sentó en el borde se su cama, el rostro escondido entre sus manos y el cansancio en sus párpados.

―¡Agh, si vas a lamentarte al menos intenta lucir menos patético! ―exclamó el Darkin.

―Voy a encerrarte en el armario si sigues molestando ―dijo como advertencia, en ese momento no quería escuchar los reclamos de Rhaast.

―No puedo creer que te haya desequilibrado Zed ―habló de todas formas―. Tal vez si le dijeras sobre el desastre que eres al menos mataría tus esperanzas.

―¿Esperanzas? ―soltó una risa carente de diversión―. Yo nunca tuve eso.

Mintió, porque a pesar de repetírselo para conseguir calmarse aún había algo que le impedía romper aquel círculo vicioso en el que se encontraba atado.

―¿Entonces para qué continuar? Acaba con él y sentimientos olvidados.

Pensó. Él tenía sus objetivos bien planteados antes de terminar en eso. Sabía que más que cualquiera otra cosa quería demostrarle a Zed que era digno, pero en ese punto había algo más que él quería demostrar.

―Ahora el niño duda porque está enamorado ―dijo fastidiado Rhaast.

―Suficiente, ya cállate.

Se levantó, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que había prometido en un principio. Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero poco le importó una vez que lo metió dentro para que dejase de probar la veracidad de sus palabras. Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y estuvo cerca de descargar la frustración con el imbécil que había irrumpido de abrupto en sus aposentos hasta que notó que se trataba de Zed.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, en un sentimiento mixto entre odio y felicidad.

Distinguió los irises carmesí a pesar de la oscuridad fijos únicamente en su persona, y se preguntó que pasaba por esa mente retorcida cuando se miraban.

―¿Con quién hablabas?, tienes entrenamiento temprano, no deberías estar despierto.

—No lo sé, ¿quizá con el Darkin que tú mismo me enviaste a traer? Esa herramienta agrícola habla en ocasiones.

Se sorprendió por la pregunta repentina, a su maestro nunca le había importado si iba a dormir tarde. En la noche cada uno era dueño de su tiempo.

—¿Hablas con el Darkin? Justo cuando pensé que podías hacer algo interesante.

Calló, porque esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que imaginó. Odiaba que las personas se hicieran ideas erróneas de él, pero más que eso, odiaba que de alguna forma Zed lograba que todo lo que hacía luciera insignificante.

—No estás todo el día conmigo, tal vez hice algo cuando no veías —respondió—. O quizá alguien estuvo aquí antes de que llegaras y salió sin que lo supieras. Ni siquiera te importa lo que hago.

Lo que dijo no era cierto, nunca había pasado por su cabeza usar a alguien para reemplazar a Zed, era impensable e imposible hacer algo como eso, pero deseaba exasperarlo porque de esa manera al menos mantenía a raya y en equilibrio su relación.

—Tienes razón, no me interesa lo que hagas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar a un niño —dijo—. Eso sería un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo.

Tuvo que desviar sus ojos, porque le aterró la idea de que Zed lograra ver lo mucho que le dolió el comentario.

—Si es así, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, maestro —respondió antes de darse la vuelta, no podía seguir hablando, la situación lo tenía cansado. —De todas formas ¿quién quisiera pasar tiempo contigo?

Y todo se volvía silencio hasta que sentía el dolor en su espalda debido a un golpe repentino.

—¿Quién estuvo aquí?

No pudo evitar sonreír. La mayor parte de las veces Kayn no poseía control sobre la situación, era imposible que su maestro saliera de sus cabales y él fuera el único que podía moldear sus acciones para poder intrigarlo. Muy en el fondo sabía que el comportamiento que adoptaba era el de un niño en busca de atención, pero llamar la atención de alguien tan frío era imposible.

—¿Ahora te importa?

—Kayn...

Recibió una mirada severa, de esas que decían silenciosamente que lo que decía no era para tomárselo como una broma.

Entonces se percató de lo cerca que estaban, lo suficiente para sentir la suave respiración ajena. Borró su sonrisa, con el constante sonido de golpes tan fuerte que se escuchaban en su cabeza. Cuando estaban así de cerca, se sentía débil. Quiso decirle que se alejara de él, porque odiaba lo que sentía.

—Nadie, Zed —contestó, observando a un lado—. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Los dedos pasaron con suavidad por su cabello, y dejó que el tacto continuara el tiempo que fuera posible, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad probar aquella delicadeza, pidiendo que nadie más pudiera saberlo. Permanecían unos segundos cerca, con el roce de sus labios tan cercano, admirándolo profundamente por extensos segundos.

Y se sintió capaz de seguirlo con ojos ciegos, caminar a través de la oscuridad más profunda y la luz más ardiente para saber si podía hundirse un poco más. La desorientación de su mente se convertía en completa claridad reflejándose en aquellos irises, una y otra vez, repitiendo su nombre como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido en su mente.

Lo buscó con insistencia, tocando su rostro, hundiéndose en sus hebras cortas y resbalando por su cuello. Lo besó, porque en ese momento era lo que él más necesitaba para no perder la cabeza.

Y supo que seguiría, una y otra vez volvería hasta que no pudiera soportar el dolor. Esperando el momento en el cual uno de los dos no aguantara seguir de esa manera y todo se desmoronara frente a él.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, iba a continuar.

Hasta que fuera consumido por completo. 


End file.
